The Grimm: Year One
by KashinaKairi
Summary: The Grimm is a sign of death, but what made it so? Emily has a secret, but so does everyone else. Can she unravel the lies that revolve around a small boy she teaches? Or will she join in the secret and keep it safe? Year Two now posting.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Another year was about to start at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Although this year was going to be much different. A new course had been added to the curriculum, Recreational Magic. The teacher wasn't like the rest of the staff that we're currently working at the school, she didn't go to Hogwarts, she had attended Ilvermorney.

"Welcome back everyone." Dumbledore spoke as he sat down at the head of the table in the staff meeting room. "I would like to welcome our newest staff member, Emily Grimm." A woman with long, wavy, pure white hair got up from her seat and waved as an introduction. "She will be teaching our Recreational Magic course."

"Thank you for this opportunity, Professor Dumbledore." Emily was excited to be teaching. "I look forward to teaching, I want to help students. I myself struggled through school, I didn't understand how they taught and they didn't understand how I learned. I want to give the students a chance to find out how they learn best."

"Well, you have a year to make a difference." Emily looked over at the dark haired man sitting across from her. "And if you have no students you can be a substitute, your marks are high enough in all of the teaching fields."

Emily narrowed her eyes at the man. "I have two classes a day with my first years and at least two classes a week for all of the other years."

"We have made it a mandatory class for first years this year." Dumbledore interrupted before his new teacher could get into a fight with his potions teacher. "And as the year progresses, we will see if this is a class we want to continue with." He saw that everyone was satisfied with his decision. "Very well, I will leave you all to settle in and set up your classrooms for the year."

Emily got up from her seat and made her way to the door. It surprised her when another professor /stopped her. "I am looking forward to teaching with you as well, Professor Grimm. Professor Flitwick, Charms teacher." The shorter gentleman gave her a bow instead of trying to shake her hand. "If I may ask, what house where you a part of at Ilvermorney? I'm afraid we don't hear much about our counterpart in America."

"We don't hear much about Hogwarts either." Emily replied as she looked around at a few other teachers that had joined their conversation. "I'm from the Horned Serpent house."

"I wonder what house you would be in if you had gone to Hogwarts?" A tall man with a head wrapping asked thoughtfully. "If I am not mistaken, Horned Serpent has been related to Ravenclaw."

"And how would you know that Quirrell?" Severus asked as he joined the group. "Did you spend time in America as well?"

"Does it matter what house I would have been in if I had gone here?" Emily asked as she looked around at the teachers. "Maybe having a teacher with no attachments to the school will be a good thing for the students." She noticed a few teachers contemplate her words. "So, could someone show me where my classroom is? I'm afraid that wasn't in the letters sent to me."

"It is near the back of the castle." Minerva said, wondering why Albus hadn't mentioned that to her. "Severus can show you."

Emily looked from Professor McGonagall to Professor Snape. "Very well." He said before turning and walking off.

Emily silently followed after the man. They remained quiet for a few minutes as Emily memorized the path they were taking. "So, how long have you been teaching?"

"A few years now." Emily expected a bit of a more elaborated response, but after a few more moments of silent she gave up on the idea. They continued walking until Severus stopped at a door and pushed it open. "This is your classroom. Your office is through the back door and your chambers through the door beyond."

"Thank you for the help." Emily gave Snape a smile as he began walking away without another word. She frowned as she walked into the classroom, upset at his abrupt manners. He got on her nerves a bit. "No point in starting feuds with other teachers."

The classroom she had been given was an auditorium style room. Desks lined the rows and gave the room a large and distant feeling. "This won't do." Emily pulled her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at the desks and chairs. A smile spread across her face as the desks and chairs molded together then split themselves into separate balls. She lowered her wand and walked up to one of the balls and placed her hand on it, turning it a brilliant green. She had learned to turn desks and chairs into beanbag chairs during a transfiguration conference she had attended before applying to Hogwarts.

With her student's seats now arranged, she waved her wand at the wooden structure they were sitting on. A lush black carpet sprouted on top of the wood as a deep brown carpet covered the rest of the floor. Another wave of her wand changed the sides of the walkway into the classroom into cubby holes for the student's shoes. One final look at her classroom brought her eyes to the large mahogany desk at the front of the room. "You have got to go." She flicked her wand and smiled as the desk changed into a large swinging chair, the ropes shooting up to attach to the ceiling. "Perfect."

However, one more look brought a smile to her face, the walls weren't right. She huffed as she thought of what to do with them. There was no one color that came to mind. "Let's make it magical." She smiled as she shot a ball of light at the wall. A bright green color spread across the walls like ink in water. The spell was another she had learned at a conference, it would change to match the seasons.

With one final look she passed off her room with a nod, it was ready for students. She walked to her office and pulled the door open. Inside was a modest looking room, much like how the classroom had looked before she had remodeled it. "I'll leave it for now. There is still a week before students arrive." She didn't really have an idea what to do with the office, so she would leave it for now.

Walking past the fireplace and to the back door, she entered her private chambers. She smiled at the four-poster bed she had, it felt luxurious to her. And her black and green bedding had been put on the bed already. She couldn't help herself as she jumped onto the bed with a laugh. She let her head hang off the bed, seeing her luggage sitting in front of a wardrobe. "Alright, let's get settled in."

* * *

Today was the day, first day of school. Emily was sitting at the head table with the rest of the teachers. And while the rest of the female staff was in dresses or skirts, Emily was dressed much differently. She had pants on, for one, her jacket was tight fitting in the waist with a long skirt at the back and a slit openI got her sleeves, and she had knee high boots to finish off her look. And she was already getting looks from both her fellow faculty members and students currently sitting at their house tables.

She tucked a stray hair out of her face as she watched the other students, they were waiting for the newest students to arrive and be sorted into their houses. By the looks of it, they were not ready yet. She nervously tucked another hair that had fallen out of her braided bun out of her face. Her hair had always been troublesome, one of the reasons she rarely let it grow so long.

The hall became silent as the large doors slowly opened, allowing McGonagall to enter the hall with the newest students of Hogwarts. Emily smiled as some of the students stared up at the ceiling, it was probably their first time seeing an enchanted ceiling. All of the students gathered around the foot of the head table where the sorting hat sat on a stool, waiting to sort them.

"As I call out your name, I will place the sorting hat onto your head and you will be sorted into your houses." Minerva stated as she unrolled a scroll with a list of names on it.

Emily didn't pay much attention to the names, more so the reaction from the house tables. Every time a Gryffindor was named, the Slytherins sneered while everyone else clapped. Whenever someone was sorted into Slytherin, the Gryffindors were the ones to sneer and abstained from clapping with everyone else. With Ravenclaws, everyone politely clapped, even the Ravenclaws. And when a Hufflepuff was named, everyone but the Hufflepuffs seemed uninterested.

It confused Emily to no end. How could a school be so broken? They all went to the same school. How could their rivalry between each other have broken their school spirit? Although she guessed the distinct house colors and division had something to do with it. There had been nothing like this at Ilvermorney.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as Dumbledore stood from his seat. The hall grew quiet as they all waited to see what the Headmaster would declare. "Let the feast begin." With a wave of his hand, the tables were covered in a delicious cooked meal. Emily was very impressed by the layout of food that was before her.

"Do you know about Harry Potter?" Emily looked over to her left as Quirinus Quirrell started placing food onto his plate. "I'm shocked to have such a well known student among our students."

"The name made it across the ocean. But he isn't a very well known celebrity, You-Know-Who never really focused on us." Emily lightly loaded her plate, she wasn't all that hungry.

Quirinus was shocked by Emily's reaction. "Not that well know? How? He's the first recorded survival of the killing curse."

Emily nodded as she tried a bite of the ham, it was very flavorful. "There are many things people do for the first time but are never recognized for it. And he is a child, too much fame can only have ill effects."

"I must agree with Professor Grimm." Emily looked beside her as Snape spoke up from her right.

"When did you join this conversation?" Emily asked, still a little miffed from their previous conversation.

Quirinus could sense the tension between the two. "Now, now, classes haven't even begun yet. There's no need for arguments already."

"It's never too early." Emily stated as she took another bite of her food. But she could sense the two men weren't as done with the conversation as she was.

"Would this anger be from Snape's opinion on your class?" Quirrell asked as he looked between the two. It had been rather obvious that Snape hadn't cared much for the idea of a Recreational Magic class. It was just another class to distract students form his class.

"Perhaps she wished she had your position Quirrell." Snape retaliated with a hidden smirk on his face.

Emily chuckled at Snape's remark, it had shut Quirrell up instantly. "The Dark Arts are certainly interesting, but potions are more to my liking." She gave Snape a smirk of her own as Severus' fell off of his face. The two of them stared at each other, watching to see who would look away first.

Quirrell watched the two with interest. "I feel as though I am in the middle of a battle of wits."

"Sadly someone has none." Emily replied with a smile as she continued to watch Snape's reactions. The man had yet to reveal anything critical.

Snape let out a single chuckle. "Speak for yourself."

"I certainly don't let others speak for me." Emily snapped back.

Quirrell sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "It's the first day, can we try and be civil?" The two showed no sign of stopping, and they were attracting attention. "Oh look, the students are watching."

Emily broke eyes contact and looked around, there were a few students from each table watching her and Snape's argument. She let out a sigh as she looked over at her colleague. "For tonight, I will try and ignore you."

"And I shall endeavor to do the same." Snape replied as he returned to his meal.

Emily set her fork down, she had lost her appetite. The rest of the evening she watched the students interact with each other. The tables were very much engaged with the people at their tables, but none of the tables spoke with each other. The only time they did was to exchange rude gestures or comments.

Once the tables seemed to finish eating and were mostly talking, Dumbledore waved his hands again and the food vanished. Everyone turned their attention to the head table as Dumbledore walked around the table and stood behind a large podium. "Welcome students, to another year at Hogwarts." He looked around at all of the students. "I know you would all like to get settled into your dorms, so I will make this brief. A reminder that the Forbidden Forest is Forbidden to all students. And Mr. Filtch would like me to remind you, that the third floor corridor on the left side is out of bounds. And this year we have added a new course to the curriculum."

Emily stood as Dumbledore held up his hand to direct the student's attention to her. "Professor Emily Grimm will be teaching a Recreational Magic course this year. It is a required course for all first years, and for those of you who chose an elective, but there was no room for you, you will be taking her class as your elective." Emily could see that most of the students were curious about what her class would entailed. But there were a few that seemed annoyed or even disappointed. "Now, Perfects, you may lead your houses to bed." Emily took her seat again once Dumbledore had finished, the year had officially begun.

"Well, we better get going ourselves." Quirinus got up form his seat along with most of the staff members. "Classes start bright and early tomorrow."

"For some of you." Emily smiled as she got up herself. "My first class isn't until 10, and it's first years."

"I hope you have Gryffindors and Slytherins together." Snape commented with a sneer. "That is where most of your problems will arise from." Without another word, or waiting for a reply, he left to return to his chambers.

Emily let out a huff of air as she watched the potions professor walk away. "Well isn't he just a bag of daisies." She commented while crossing her arms. "Has he always been like that?" She asked Quirrell as the man tried not to burst into laughter.

Quirinus took a deep breath before replying. "Usually he walks away without saying a word. The fact that he comments at all means that you affect him more than any of us. And some of us have known him since he started teaching. And a select few even knew him when he was a student at Hogwarts."

Emily was surprised, did she really affect him that much. But on the same note, she hadn't felt the need to respond to comments for a long time now. "I guess it works both ways then, he drives me insane. I swear I am going to have an aneurism before the term is done." She messaged a headache that was starting to build behind her ears. "I'm heading to bed. The last thing I need is to snap at students when I should be snapping at Snape."

Her walk through the castle was quiet, none of the dorms were obviously this way, or the students had already passed through. As she passed by a window, she stopped and looked up at the bright full moon. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she relaxed a bit, the moon had always helped her relax. "Alright, let's see how this goes."

* * *

Alright, chapter 1 done. What do you guys think? Let me know in the comments what you think about the story/character.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Emily was sitting on her swing as she waited for her students to arrive. It was still the transitional period, so they had thirty minutes to get to her class from wherever they were before. She didn't know their schedule, so she didn't know where they were coming from. But one thing she did know was who she would have. This was her first class of first years for the day, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as the door opened and a few students poked their head into the room. "Come on in. Take your shoes off and put them in a cubby." She remained in her spot as the students did as she instructed then walked out and stared at their seats. "Sit wherever you like, there's no seating plan." She spotted a blue spot on their uniforms as they all sat down on the same side of the room. They all giggled as the bags changed into a variety of colors. "The bean bags have a spell on them that makes them become your favorite color."

It was a few more minutes before students with a red badge on their uniform began to walk into the room. They followed the lead of the students in front of them and removed their shoes. These students all took up the seats on the other side of the room from the Ravenclaws. A loud bell rang out as the final student took their seat and class was scheduled to begin.

Emily pulled out her wand and waved her swing to lift out of her way. She then turned her attention to her students. "Welcome, to Recreational Magic." She was a bit surprised to see a hand shoot up from the Gryffindor side of the room. "Name please?"

"Hermione Granger." The girl spoke calmly as she lowered her hand. "What are we going to learn in this class? There has never been a class like this in the history of Hogwarts."

Emily chuckled at the girl's question. "You may learn whatever it is you wish to. I have learned a lot in my lifetime, and I want to share it with all of you. So ask me questions, and I will answer with as much information as I know. This class is to help you learn to learn. We can even go over things you have learned in other classes."

Another hand came up from the Ravenclaw side of the room. "Yes? Name please, I want to get all of your names by the end of the day." She looked around the room, finding a feature that would help her remember them.

"Theresa Rackshaw. Why do you have an accent?" The class seemed to focus in on Emily at the girl's question.

Emily grinned at her students. "Because I am not from around here. And from my point of you, all of you have accents." A giggle seemed to work it's way throughout the room. "Funny how things change with perspective." Her class quieted down and focused on her, expecting more. "I come from Canada, I was born there and I attended Ilvermorney Academy when I was your age."

"What's that?" Emily looked over at the Gryffindor side, spotting the red head that had spoken. "I've never heard of that."

"Same as how I have never heard your name." A round of chuckles went around the room, including from the boy himself. "Name please."

"Ron Weasley." The red head replied as he settled into his chair to listen.

Emily began pacing in front of her class as she began talking. "Ilvermorney is the wizarding school for witches and wizards that live in North America. Since witches and wizards could not afford to travel to Hogwarts twice a year, they mostly just learned what they could from their parents. Then, when Ilvermorney was established, they began learning form the professors there. It essentially teaches the same things as Hogwarts, but in it's own way." Hermione's hand came up once more. "Yes Miss. Granger?"

"Can you explain more about Ilvermorney?" Hermione asked curiously. And it seemed the rest of the class shared her interest.

The look of wonder and interest of her student's faces brought a smile to Emily's face. "Well then, class, shall today's lesson be on Ilvermorney and other wizarding schools around the world?" She got many responses from the room, all of them being yes in some form. "Very well then. Let us begin."

* * *

Emily had a smile on her face as she made her way to the Great Hall for lunch. She had had a class just before lunch with her group of fourth year students. They had asked if she could explain to them the difference between a sleeping draft and a dream draft. It seemed Professor Snape had dropped a pop quiz on them on the first day.

As she entered the hall she walked down between the Ravenclaws and the Gryffindors. She waved at the first years students she had had that morning and a few of the fourth years she had seen just prior to lunch. They all seemed happy to see her.

She happily sat at her seat and made herself a plate for lunch. The food looked amazing as always. "You seem to be in a good mood." Emily shrugged at Severus' comment as she began munching on her lunch.

"I have had a good morning." Emily took a sip of her wine as she replied. "I had Ravenclaw and Gryffindor first years then I had some fourth years. Some of which had just come from your pop quiz." Snape gave her a questioning look. "Many of them were confused by it, so they asked for me to clarify it. You students care about your class very much."

"What do you mean by that?" Severus asked, she could not mean that as a compliment. Just yesterday they were about ready to start flinging curses at each other.

Emily rolled her eyes. "It was a compliment. I am in a good mood and I don't want to ruin it by getting into an argument with you of all people." She turned her attention to the rest of the staff table, it was rather empty. "We seem to be missing quite a few people."

"Many of the others prefer to have lunch brought to them." Snape commented casually. "Especially if they have many classes and other things to do."

Emily nodded as she watched more students walk in while others started leaving. "I intend on only doing that if I am stuck marking or a student needs my help." She served herself a bit more lunch, it was rather delicious today.

Snape frowned as he watched the woman beside him. "You are a very peculiar person, Professor Grimm."

Emily chuckled as she looked over at Severus. "I prefer the term unique. And I would rather be unique that be similar, it makes me more memorable." She gave the man a smile as he just raised an eyebrow at her. "Take my clothes for example, there is no chance of anyone confusing me with McGonagall or Pomfrey."

"Do you plan on leaving after this year?" Severus asked the woman beside him curiously. The way she was speaking made it sound like she would not be teaching next year. "And judging by what I have been hearing, your class is becoming a favorite. But we will see how long that lasts."

Emily gave Snape a sweet smile. "As long as my class is more liked than potions, I think I will be quite pleased." She let out a small chuckle as she got up form her seat. "Now then, if you excuse me, I have a class of second years to teach." With that she walked to the back door and down the halls to her class room. She would not let Severus Snape ruin her first day of classes.

She was rather surprised to find students standing outside of her classroom doors. "Sorry to keep you all waiting." With a wave of her hand the door swung open. "Please remove your shoes and store them in a cubby. Then find a bean bag and take a seat." She walked into the room and kicked her shoes off picking them up as she walked over to her swing and set her shoes down on it.

She spun around and watched as students from all four houses filed into her room and began taking seats. She could see that they were grouping themselves by houses again, she would have to change that. "Alright class, Welcome to Recreational Magic."

* * *

The end of the first day of classes came faster than all of the teachers expected. After dinner, they found themselves in the staff room in a meeting. "Has everyone settled in well?" Dumbledore asked as he looked around the room at all of his members of staff.

"No troubles with classes." Quirinus commented while side glancing at Severus and Emily. "But it is rather obvious that there is a favorite class this year."

Minerva had a cheeky grin on her face as she looked over at the newest staff member. "Recreational Magic is certainly a unexpected class. So far everyone has high hopes for it."

Emily waved off the comment. "It can't be that popular. It's just one class."

"What have you taught so far?" Dumbledore asked. He had heard a few of the staff members and even some portraits talking about the class. So far he was very pleased with how the class was going.

"I believe we all know what has been taught." Severus spoke while keeping his gaze on Dumbledore. "My house has been talking about Ilvermorney and other schools all day. And I caught a discussion among my second years about enchanting their hair to change color with their moods."

Emily chuckled behind her hand. "They were quite interested in that particular enchantment. But that is nothing compared to the third years. They wanted to know how to turn a broomstick into a flying hippo." She laughed along with a few other members of staff. "The Weasley's are quite interesting."

"You have no idea." Snape said as he messaged his forehead. He could just picture the trouble the twins would be getting into throughout this year.

Dumbledore chuckled thinking of what else the twins would get up to this year. "I hope you did not have too many classes. Teaching can be overwhelming."

"It can be, but I enjoy it." Emily replied with a smile on her face. "I'm really looking forward to the rest of my classes this week, and for the rest of the year."

"Good." Dumbledore replied with a nod. He looked around the room at the rest of the staff. "Any other matters of business? Everyone settled and ready for the year?" He got no objections from anyone in the room. "Then I will dismiss you all. Should any problems arrive, come speak with me."

Emily sighed as she got up from her seat. She began walking out of the room, only to see that she and Severus were walking together. She kept to herself as they walked, not knowing what to say, or if she should say anything at all. They hadn't really had any good conversations since she had started teaching.

"My house enjoys your class." Emily was shocked that Severs had spoken up. She had been sure that he did not like her. "They're hoping to get into your class next year."

"I'm glad they are enjoying it. There are also quite a few students that are excited about your class." Emily could see Severus let out a chuckle in disbelief. "My fourth years had you just before they came to my class. Do you normally have them make a potion on their first day back at school?"

"Second year and on." Snape replied, "Is it true you have a swing instead of a desk?"

Emily let out a laugh as they walked, it seemed she had made a lasting impression. "I do, would you like to see it?" They had reached her classroom, and with a wave of her hand the door swung open.

"Wandless Magic? Impressive." Snape commented as he followed Grimm into her classroom. "Your seventh years will want to learn about that."

"I can image they will want to learn how to do that before they leave. I'm also expecting those Weasley twins to want to learn about it." She laughed as Snape's hand covered his face in a mix of worry and tiredness. "They cause a lot of problems don't they?"

"You have no idea." Severus didn't even want to imagine what the twins could get up to this year. "I've been dealing with them for two years now, you only get to deal with them for four years after this one." He looked around the classroom with curiosity. "I see why all of the students have been talking about your room."

Emily smiled as she waved her swing down. "Welcome to Recreational Magic." She held her arms out and spun around once. "Making the room as inviting as possible helps to invite the students to want to learn."

"That explains the lack of desks." Snape placed a hand on a bean bag, shocked when it turned bright red under his hand. "Interesting."

"They're enchanted to become your favorite color." Emily giggled as she turned the one beside his bright red one a bright green color. "The students liked it very much. But yours has to be the most shocking color."

"And why is that?" Snape asked as he retracted his hand, leaving the bean bag bright red.

Emily looked form the bean bag towards the professor dressed entirely in black. "It's just interesting to see someone so monotoned with such a vibrant color." She laughed as Severus gave her an almost amused look. She sat down on her swing and swung back and forth a few times. "So, am I still weird?"

"Unique, I think fits better." Snape explained as he examined the swing. "And I suppose I should apologize for my behavior, you're much different than the rest of the staff, and I've been known to not get along with new people."

"Apology accepted. And I feel the need to apologize as well." Emily stopped the swing and stood up. "I'm a stubborn person and I tend to do things my way and not give a damn about anyone else. So I apologize for stepping on any toes or pushing buttons."

"Apology accepted." Severus gave the woman a small nod in acknowledgement. "Well, it is late and the year has just begun. Good night Professor Grimm."

"You can call me Emily." Emily replied hopefully, she wanted to have a good relationship with all of the staff members. She was already on Good terms with Minerva, Quirinus, and Filius. And she was hoping to add the rest of the staff throughout the year.

"Then you may do the same." Snape replied a bit hesitantly.

"Your name is also Emily?" Emily laughed as Snape gave her an unamused look. "I'm sorry, you walked right into that one." She laughed again as Snape let out a sigh, but a smile seemed to be tugging at the corner of his lips. "Good night, Severus."

"Good night Emily." Severus gave the curios woman another small nod before leaving the classroom. This year was going to be much different than any other year. Because by this time next year, he wished to have grown used to all of the changes.

Emily let out a sigh once her classroom door had closed. She walked around her swing and towards her office. She walked into her office and firmly closed the door, locking it several spells. She turned her attention to her desk, where she lifted the top, revealing a stash of flasks filled with a deep red liquid. "There is only so much human food can do." She grabbed one of the flasks and popped the crock off, downing the contents.

Emily smiled as the sweet red liquid trickled down her throat. As a full blooded Vampire, she could go a while without the need for blood. And given her age, she had excellent control over her bloodlust. She reached for a second flask after she had finished the first, it would hold her over till the next evening. She uncorked the flask and held it up. "To another chance." She downed the flask after her toast. The only thing left to really hope for, was that she didn't run out of blood.

* * *

I'm pretty sure you all know what Emily is now, I kind of spelled it out. How old do you think she is? There might be a prize involved.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

It was now the last day of classes for the first week of school. Not only that, but the last class of the day was about to begin. And Emily was ready for the weekend. It had been a long week, but she has enjoyed all of her classes. She had been able to share much of her knowledge and teach things that genuinely interested the students.

But this class was probably one of her more difficult ones. This class was with first years. First year Slytherins and Gryffindors to be precise. And they couldn't have hated each other more even if they wanted to. It was mostly bad blood between Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley. But then the rest of the class picked sides and attacked anyone on the other side. It hurt her brain to try and stop them.

Which is why she was now going to implement a point system. She had made a commitment not to take away or award any points in the first week, but this class was going to make her break it. And she honestly didn't mind it. She really should have done it during the first class, but since she only had this mix twice a week, she hadn't had the chance to implement it last class.

As the two groups came into the class and sat down, they separated themselves into their houses. This was another point that Emily was starting to get annoyed over. They were all schoolmates, they should get along with everyone, not just those in their houses. But she had a plan to get them mixed up today. Then she would have to come up with new ways to get them to sit with the other house.

Once everyone was sitting Emily got up and put her swing away. "Good afternoon everyone, ready to get started." She got nods from everyone and many hands shot up into the air. "Hands down today, I have a pop quiz/game for the start of today." Everyone got a confused look on their faces.

"What kind of game can also be a pop quiz?" Emily wasn't too surprised at Malfoy's question, he was rather brilliant in his own way. "And what can you possibly quiz us on? Your class isn't exactly on anything."

"True, my class is on everything." Emily noticed many people tense at the realization of what type of questions she could ask. "Back home we played this game called 'Around The World'. And I think it will be best to show you how it works."

She pulled out her wand and waved it at the wall behind her, it turned into a large blackboard. "Mr. Zabini, can I get you to stand behind Miss Greengrass. Miss Greengrass please stand beside Mr. Zabini. And have your wands ready." She waited till the two were ready before continuing. "Alright, now I will ask you a question on anything I think some of you may know. If you think you have the answer, flick your wand at the board. It has an enchantment that will recognize your magic and display your name. If you get the answer right, you move on to the next person. If you get it wrong, and the other person gets it right, you sit down and your opponent moves on. The point of the game is to be the first person to get back to your seat."

Everyone nodded as they listened to the explanation. "Alright then. And don't worry, I won't make the questions too difficult. But I may throw some No-Mage things into the mix."

"What's no mage?" Weasley asked in confusion.

"It's the North American term for Muggle." Emily explained, "I'm still getting used to the terminology here."

"Why would we know anything about Muggles?" Malfoy asked with a sneer. "Only Mudbloods should know about that."

"Don't be so quick to dismiss things Mr. Malfoy." Emily chided, "You would be surprised how many similarities there are between wizarding culture and muggle culture. And there are probably more people in this room that know quite a lot about Muggles than you think."

"Are you muggle born Professor Grimm?" Nott asked curiously.

Emily was used to being asked about her wizarding pedigree, prejudice existed in Ilvermorney as well. "No I am far from muggle born. Both of my parents were part of the wizarding world along with the rest of the Ancient and Noble house of Grimm. My family has been around longer than history can remember." She left her family explanation at that.

"But what matters is not the family you come from. No one can help who they are born as, you never have that choice. But what you can decide is what type of witch or wizard you will become." She gave her class a smile as all of them thought about her words.

She clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention again. "Now then, let's begin with the first question. Wands at the ready. What does the Horned Serpent house stand for?" Two shots of light fired at the wall. The wall remained black until scrawling lines spelled out a name. "Mr. Zabini?"

"The mind." Zabini answered with a smile.

"Correct, you may move on to the next spot. Miss Greengrass you may retake your seat." She waited as Zabini walked around to Miss Thorn. She frowned as she noticed the divide between the two seating areas. "Before I forget." She flicked her wand at the gap, closing it and creating a bridge that could be walked across. "No point in getting confused about how it's all suppose to go. Now on to the next question. What creature dwells in darkness and can become anything?"

Two more shots fired at the wall. Zabini's name was written out again. "A Boggart." He answered with a triumphant smile.

"Correct. On to Mr. Nott." Emily was quite happy, both students had shot at the wall at each question. "Wands at the ready. What is another name for a Horseless Carriage?" This time Zabini did not flick his wand at the wall, he just had a frown on his face. The wall behind Emily scrawled out Nott's name. "Mr. Nott?"

"A vehicle." Zabini growled a bit as his opponent answered the question.

"Well done. Mr. Zabini you may take a seat in Mr. Nott's chair. And Mr. Nott you may cross the bridge and stand beside Mr Longbottom." She noticed how Longbottom seemed to shy away from the Slytherin. Meanwhile Nott seemed to look annoyed at having to be near the Gryffindor. "Wands ready? What is a pet not allowed at Hogwarts?" Two shots of magic flew at the wall. "Mr. Nott?"

"A toad." He declared, sending the Slytherins into a loud fit of laughter. Emily kept her composure as she prepared to deal out her Justice. It was time to take her first point away.

"Incorrect. Mr. Longbottom?" Emily gave the boy a smile as an encouragement to answer the question.

"Um…a crocodile?" The boy answered hesitantly.

Emily gave him a smile. "Correct. Mr. Longbottom you may move to stand by Mr Finnegan. Mr. Nott you may take a seat. And you may also lose Slytherin one house point." A cry of shock rippled through the Slytherins. "I will not tolerate any form of bullying or belittling in my classroom. So now I will explain how I will award and remove points. Since you have forced my hand to action." She made sure all eyes were on her before she continued. "Each offense will increase the number of points removed. I've already removed one point, so the next offense will cost you two. And it will increase as such until it reaches ten points. Then it will increase by ten point increments until it reaches fifty points. Then it will increase by twenty-five pinpoints until it reaches one hundred points. Then it will increase by a hundred points until it reaches five hundred. Do you get the picture?" She got a nod form all of the students as they started thinking about how many points they could lose in her class. "It also doesn't matter which house raises the points. So the next penalty to either of your houses will be two points."

All of the students seem to pale a bit at her point system. She hoped it would deter them from causing trouble. "Now on the flip side, the reward increments are the same. But as the points get higher, the harder they will be to get. And each class the points will be reset, but I would still advice you all to be careful." She gave them all a smile as they all settled into their seats. "Now then, Shall we continue?" She got a nod from everyone around the room. "Excellent. Wands at the ready? Which spell allows one to turn stone into something soft?"

* * *

Emily sighed as she relaxed against the smooth stone of the staff bathhouse. It wasn't a well known place, even among the staff, but it was quite a nice spot to just lay back and relax. "Long week?" Emily looked over as Quirinus sat down beside her. There was only one area within the bathhouse, but they had a dress code for within the bathhouse.

"First week is always long." Emily commented as she pulled her hair out of it's messy bun. It tumbled down her back and stopped at just before it reached her hips. "Now it's all about getting into a routine." She pulled her hair back and began braiding it.

Quirrell nodded as he pulled the cloth of his headwear up higher so it wouldn't get wet. "You know, I never saw you as one for having a tattoo." He pointed to the spot on Emily's right shoulder blade. He couldn't fully make out what it was, but it looked to be some sort of circle.

Emily tied off her braid and let it hang against her back. "I got it when I was younger. One of those stupid teenager things." Lying had always been easy for her, and she had had a lot of practice. "What about you? Do you ever take of your hat?" She pointed at his headwear, trying to pull the conversation away from her Coven Mark.

"No, personal choice. I became very fascinated with different cultures the Muggles posses. And in order to understand them, I embraced them and live them. They are now a part of who I am." Quirinus answered happily. Emily nodded at his response before she looked around the room at the rest of the staff members present. "Are you looking for someone?" He chuckled as the woman seemed to blush at his question.

"Absolutely not." Emily shot the man beside her a small glare. "I'm just convincing myself that I actually made it, I'm a teacher at Hogwarts. I've always dreamed of becoming a teacher."

"Well I hope your dream lasts." He placed a comforting hand on Emily's shoulder.

Emily got up and stretched. "I think I am done for today. Time for some sleep and maybe a good book. See you tomorrow Quirinus." She waved goodbye as she headed for the change room. She was shocked when she ran into a very solid and well built form. "Sorry. Severus?" She stared in shock at the sight of the potions master not in all black.

"Don't worry about it." Severus responded as he stepped away form Emily. "Have a good evening Emily." He waved as he walked away from the woman.

Emily blinked as she stared after him, part of her couldn't believe that that had been Severus Snape. His clothes certainly covered up a lot. But what intrigued her the most was a tattoo on his left arm. ' _How long has he had that?_ ' Emily wondered as she entered the change room. It seemed there was much she didn't know about her fellow teachers.

* * *

Anyone else play 'around the world' as a kid in school?


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

The day's flew by faster than Emily had expected. They were now on he last week of the first month back at school. So far she had covered a wide range of topics, but mostly she went over topics her students had covered in other classes but did not understand. Like with her first years, they were practicing a spell form their charms class, Wingardium Leviosa.

"Remember to speak clearly and annunciate properly." Emily walked around the room as the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs around the room practiced the charm. There were a few feathers floating around the room while many others still lay on the floor. "And concentrate while you are levitating your feather. It may be a simple charm, but any charm can be dangerous when mishandled."

A hiss of pain sounded to Emily's right as the smell of blood reached her nostrils. "Wands away." She called out as she waved her wand and sent all of the feathers to the ceiling. She walked over to a cubby and pulled out a first aid kit. She spotted Harry Potter with a cut on his cheek in the second row. "Mr Potter, come here please."

Harry walked up to his professor, squinting at his stinging cheek. "It was an accident. Ron didn't mean to."

Emily took a clean piece of cotton and poured a bit of disinfectant on it. "I understand, but safety is a rule." She gently pressed the cotton ball against the cut, cleaning it. "That will be 5 points from Gryffindor for carelessness." She told the rest of the class as she finished cleaning Potter's cut. Next she pulled out a can and shook it before spraying a layer over the cut. "That should do it. It it doesn't start healing by Friday, go see Madam Pomfrey."

Everyone was quiet as Potter rejoined the rest of his classmates. "Now then class, what is the first rule when practicing Magic?" She got various answers, but the gist was to be safe. "Good. It's always a goal to know your limits. Then you have a ground to start on before you start pushing yourself. And making sure you properly execute the spell is always a start."

A hand from the Hufflepuff side of the room went up. Emily pointed at Susan Bond, letting her know she could speak. "What happened? How did the spell go wrong?"

"Many things can make a spell go wrong." Emily explained as she looked around the room. "Mispronunciation is a main on, as Mr. Finnegan repeatedly demonstrates." Everyone chuckled a bit as Finnegan wiped a bit of remaining soot from his face. "Lack of concentration is another possibility. Even your emotions can change how a spell reacts." She caught a glance a the clock, there were ten minutes left. "In the spirit of Hallow's Eve, I'll let you out early for diner." She got a cheer from everyone as they collected their things. "Remember that your projects are due in two weeks. And they are to be done in groups of three, no more, no less."

It only took them a few minutes to get their shoes and leave the classroom. Emily let out a shaky breath as she picked up the bloody cotton ball and tossed it into her fireplace. A snap of her fingers started a small blaze that devoured the red stained ball. "Isn't it a bit early for a fire?" Emily looked behind her as Severus walked up behind her. "You let your students out early. I would have thought they would have wanted to stay."

"I may have the favorite class, but it's still a class. And it's Halloween, I think they would rather have sweets than homework." Emily chuckled as she turned away form the fire. "And it's never too early for a fire." She walked over to the first aid kit and began packing it up and putting it away.

Severus frowned as he caught sight of the medical kit. "Did something happen?"

"Just a small cut, nothing terrible." Emily replied as she caught the scent of Potter's blood again. A few drops must have fallen onto the carpet.

"Are you alright?" Severus noticed Emily's eyes were focused on the floor near one of the bean bags. She also seemed to be trying not to breath too much. But the air smelled fine. Even the smell of the disinfectant was gone.

"I just smell something off." Emily replied as she grabbed a cleaner from a cupboard and walked over to where she could smell the blood. She sprayed the area and sighed quietly as the smell of blood was replaced with disinfectant.

"You must have a good nose." Severus commented as he wondered what she was hiding. "Are you heading to the Great Hall for diner?"

"I was." Emily put the disinfectant away. "I've heard that you go all out for Halloween."

Severus smiled as they began their walk to the Great Hall. "A lot of work is put into it. The Hall is decorated and the food has an abundance of sweets. Did they not do anything at Ilvermorney?"

"Nothing to this extent." Emily and Severus entered through the staff door. Emily was rather surprised to see all of the faculty members were present. "Looks like this is a major event. Is that cheesecake in chocolate cauldrons?"

"A personal favorite of mine." Severus commented as they made their way to their seats. "Seems Quirrell is late again." The seat to Emily's left was vacant. But Quirinus usually arrived late to meals, so it wasn't an odd sight.

"Probably marking the test he gave his fifth years." Emily had heard form her students how he had given them a mock exam that day. He would probably be marking them all night. "I hope he leaves them for a little while and comes to diner. He always has something interesting to talk about."

"That he does." Severus commented as he filled his plate with food. He noticed Emily's plate was only modestly filled. "I never took you for someone that restricted themselves on food."

"I usually don't, but that's only with certain foods." Emily commented as she took a bite of the cheesecake cauldron. "I've never really had a large appetite. But I have a big sweet tooth." She chuckled as she broke off a piece of cauldron and munched on it.

The calm and happy atmosphere was broken as the main doors were thrown open and Quirinus ran into the room. "TROLL! In the dungeon! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" He came to a stop halfway to the staff table. "I thought you ought to know." He then fainted to the floor as the students began to panic.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore called out to the room of panicking students. Silence filled the hall as everyone looked to Professor Dumbledore. "Perfects, take your houses to your houses. Teachers, follow me to the dungeon." With a wave of his hand the students began to make their way out of the hall in an orderly fashion.

Emily frowned as she watched the students leave. "Severus, isn't the Slytherin dorms in the dungeon?" She looked over as Severus got up form his seat and rushed out of the room.

She got up to follow, but was stopped. "Professor Grimm, please go with Professor McGonagall and Sprout." She nodded at Dumbledore's instructions and followed the two towards one of the many staircases to the dungeon.

During their journey to the stairs, Emily stopped and listened. She could hear something like wood splintering. A sudden shout for help alerted her that the trouble was no longer in the dungeon. "Professor Grimm?" Emily looked at Professor McGonagall, the older woman looked worried. "Is something wrong?"

"I heard something." Emily turned around and quickly made her way towards the noise. A grin came to her face as she heard the same charm her first years had been practicing just before dinner. The noise led them to the girl's bathroom, along with a mountain troll and three first year Gryffindors.

"Oh my goodness!" Minerva exclaimed at the sight of the troll. She looked over at the students with worry. "Explain yourselves." She demanded as the two boys began talking over each other.

"It's my fault Professor." Emily was as equally shocked at Hermione Granger as Professor McGonagal. "I read about trolls and thought I could handle it, but I was wrong. If Harry and Ron hadn't found me, I'd probably be dead."

Emily coughed a bit as a strong smell of blood filled the air. She looked behind her to see Severus and Quirinus join their group. "Are you both alright?"

"Yes yes, I see you found the troll." Quirinus commented as he looked down on the unconscious troll. "Are you alright? You look pale."

"I just need a bit of air." Emily commented as she walked past the two men. "Probably just ate too many sweets at diner." She gave them both a weak smile as she walked towards a nearby window and took deep breaths of the night air. She could still smell the blood, but it wasn't as strong. But there was some part of it that smelled familiar.

She turned and looked at the two men. They seemed to be fine, but Snape seemed to be favoring one leg. She walked back over as Minerva began escorting the children out of the bathroom. "I will leave the troll to you three while I make sure these three get back to their dorm." She nodded as Minerva walked off with the three children.

"I'll take care of it." Quirinus told the two other Professors. "Why don't you two see if there are any other trolls lurking about?"

"Alright." Emily agreed as she and Severus walked away from the girl's bathroom. "But first, let's deal with that bleeding leg of yours." Severus was shocked she had picked up on that. No blood was hitting the floor, and his cloak was hiding it. "It doesn't take a genius to notice someone limping." She led him back to her classroom and sat him down on her swing. "Now what did you get bitten by?" She commented as she cut at his pant leg and got a look at the wound.

"Something large." Severus commented as he watched the woman. Normally he would have dealt with the wound himself, but something was nagging at him. Something was off about this woman, and he was going to find out.

Emily nodded as she cleaned it and began dressing it. "It's going to be sore for a while, but luckily it isn't too deep."

"How long can you hold your breath?" Emily was shocked at Severus's question. "I don't think I have seen you breath since we have entered the room." Snape noticed how Emily seemed to tense at his statement. "And I'm sure your eyes had a hint of red and black when we first entered the room."

"Well it is dark, so you probably just thought you did." Emily commented as she packed up her first aid kit. She stopped when Severus leaned forward and stared into her face. "Severus?"

"What are you hiding?" He asked curiously as he searched her eyes. A flash of gold caught his attention. "I've never met a Vampire before."

"You might have, they might have just compelled you to forget." Emily got up and put the medical kit away. She was kicking herself, a month. She got found out in a month. "And be glad I'm the first you will remember meeting. I don't make it a habit of compelling to forget. It just gives yourself away more."

"I see." Snape commented as he reflected on his interactions with Emily. "So you can eat human food. All of the books say that you can't."

"Well the books are wrong." Emily commented as she walked back over to Severus. "I have a question, why does Harry Potter not carry your last name?" She noticed Severus tense instantly at her question. "His blood smells just like yours, but with a bit of someone else mixed in. So why does your son carry someone else's name?"

Emily frowned as Severus looked down at the floor. "I was married once, long time ago now. She wasn't in the best of health, but she was happy. Lily and James Potter were friends of ours. We hadn't gotten along in school, but as adults we were surprisingly similar. Both Mary and Lily got pregnant at around the same time. But things got complicated.

"Lily wrote to me about Dumbledore, saying he became obsessed with this prophecy about a child that he would lead to save the world. And he seemed convinced that Lily's child was that child." Emily stood silently as Severus continued. "Dumbledore was convince that a man named Tom Riddle would pull the world into darkness. But we knew Tom, he had been a mentor to us during our first year at Hogwarts. And he was nothing like how Dumbledore believed him to be.

"Lily and Mary both had complications when they went into labor. Dumbledore had just asked me to spy on Tom and his organization, but he said I could leave after my child was born." Severus paused as that night played through his head. "Mary didn't make it, but Harry had. And Lily had lived, but at the cost of her daughter's life."

Emily sat down beside Severus, rubbing his back in a comforting motion. In all of her long life, she had never experienced the loss of a child. It was the one thing she had never experienced. "I'm sorry Severus."

"I couldn't raise Harry, not on my own and not in a lie." Severus looked over at Emily as tears clouded his eyes. "I asked Lily and James if they would raise Harry until I made sure he would be safe. And so we made the story that my wife and child had died that night. And Dumbledore sent me off to be a spy for the enemy. The last thing he told me, was that 'it may have been for the best.' I don't trust that man."

Emily could sense the resentment Severus had for the Headmaster. "I haven't known Dumbledore long, but I can see there is something strange about him. Almost as though he believes he has a higher calling than just being Headmaster."

Severus chuckled at the truth of the statement. "He believes himself to be the ultimate good in the world. And that he must save it all, Muggles included, from the great darkness that threatens to claims it."

"But why doesn't Harry live with you?" Emily knew the story of Harry Potter, it had been all over the news. "After James and Lily were killed, why didn't you take Harry home?"

"I tried." Severus said as he stared off into the dark classroom. "The night they were killed, I had stopped by to say hello, since I had a break from my duties. But it was quiet, too quiet. I walked in and found James at the bottom of the stairs, his eyes cold and lifeless. I found Lily in the nursery, dead. But there was no sigh of Harry. Dumbledore had already sent him off to Live with Lily's Muggle sister."

"I'm sorry Severus. No one should have to go through that." Emily tucked a piece of hair out of Severus' eyes.

Severus looked over at Emily, she looked as though she was reflecting on a memory. "Have you ever lost someone you love?"

Emily gave the potions master a faint smile. "More than once. It happens when you live for centuries." She got up form the swing and hugged herself, trying to forget all of the lives she had lived through. "You should go, you have a house to reassure."

Severus nodded as he got up from the swing, grimacing a bit as he put weight onto his injured leg. "Thank you for your help, Emily."

"I'm glad to be of help. I only ask that you keep this between us. The last thing I need is parents worrying about a Vampire teaching their students." She chuckled knowing it would a mess. The only thing that could probably come close would be if a werewolf started teaching.

"You secret is safe." Severus reassured her, "But how can you go so long without blood?"

"I have a stash, and I haven't survived this long without learning to adapt." Emily chuckled as Severus raised an eyebrow at her. "Plus I know how to make a potion that mimics blood."

"What ingredients does that use?" Severus had never heard of such a potion. Surely the medical field could use such a thing as an artificial blood potion.

"None that you have noticed so far." Emily teased as she saw the potions master off. She let out a sigh as she shut her classroom door. "Let's hope this doesn't backfire like last time." The last time she had let someone know her secret and live, she had ended up wiping an entire town off the map. It was Coven rules, no human can know. And if they do, and they told, everyone that knew them had to be eliminated. And the last human she had told, had been her husband.

* * *

If anyone is confused by what I have done, message me and I will help to answer any questions you have.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

After Halloween, things began to calm down again. No more trolls were found and school progressed as school should. Emily was rather impressed with how much her students were eager to learn. Especially with her group of third years, but it was mostly Fred and Goerge Weasley that suggested the topic of study of the day.

"And that is how you can create a memory ball out of an hourglass." Emily gave the two twins a triumphant smile. It had become a sort of game where they would try and ask her something that she had no knowledge of. "Now then, is there anything else you would like to discuss? Or shall I let you out early?" Everyone seemed to rise with hope about leaving half an hour early. "Oh darn." Emily could have laughed at the worried look everyone got. "I almost forgot, I have a pop quiz for you all."

"Not another one." Fred complained, "We just had one last week."

"Honestly. Not even Snape gives us more than one test in a week." Goerge complained with his twin.

Emily hadn't been fooled by the twin's act of confusion. She could tell them apart far too easily. "Then be grateful this isn't a traditional pop quiz." She pulled out a bag and handed everyone an hourglass. "Since you asked last week about turning an hourglass into a memory ball, I thought I would give you all the chance to test out your knowledge. You have a week to try and transfigure your hourglass into a memory ball. Anyone who succeeds will earn extra marks on their final grade. There is no penalty for failing."

"This'll be easy. Right Fred?" Fred asked his brother cheekily.

"And no cheating, I know how to tell if you weren't the one to do it." Emily knew the twins would try something ingenious to get someone else to do their quiz. So she had to come up with ingenious ways to catch their cheating. "Now you may go. Good luck on your Charms midterm." She waved them all off as they headed off to their next class. She now had a half hour to get ready for her last class of the day, her Gryffindor and Slytherin first years.

"Another early class?" Emily turned and gave Quirinus a smile as he walked into her room. "No wonder the students love you."

"Many like you as well Quirinus." Emily commented as she called down her swing and took a seat. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your next class? Your seventh years are preparing for their midterm as well. I would have thought you would have a slew of students looking for extra help."

"I do, but they won't be out of class for another twenty minutes or so." Quirinus looked around the room curiously. "You know, this is my first time in this room. And what are these?" He placed a hand on a bean bag, jumping in surprised when it turned a deep purple color. "Fascinating."

"The students have gotten used to it. And it's a good way to get them to sit with other houses." Emily chuckled as her fellow teacher gave her a curious look. "Every class the students sit with their houses, and I am tired of that. So, each day I give them new instructions about where they can sit. Today it's by color order. Red in the back left corner and purple in the front right corner."

"That almost sounds diabolical. Making students sit with other houses." Quirinus frowned, "When I went to school it was just how things went. Slytherins sat with Slytherins and Gryffindors sat with Gryffindors."

"Yes, well I want to change that." Emily stated as she crossed her arms. "They all attend the same school. House rivalry should not interfere with school unity."

"My apologies, I did not mean to upset you." Quirrell commented while placing a hand over his heart. "Any interesting topics discussed today?"

Emily eyed Quirrell before she answered his question. "Just a bit of transfiguration. And it seems the fifth years are learning about Unicorns in care of magical creatures." She noted a bit of intrigue enter Quirrell's features. "Fascinating creatures. Almost every part of their body has a magical use."

"I know. I myself have unicorn hair as the core of my wand." Quirinus stated as he leaned against the railing on the seating platform. "But it's their blood that fascinates me most. It give eternal life, but it curses the drinker. A curious thing to be attached to such a marvelous gift."

"Whoever said eternal life is a gift?" Emily commented, "Who would want to live to see their grandchildren die of old age? It sounds like it should be a cursed drink to me."

"You've never desired eternal life?" Quirinus raised an eyebrow as he studied Grimm. "Never thought of what it would be like to remain young forever?"

Emily shook her head. "I'm quite satisfied with the life I have." She looked past Quirrell and could hear students talking outside of her door. "I should check for students. Flitwick has been know for letting his students out early as well. And I have Slytherins and Gryffindors together. So best to have them under my supervision as soon as possible."

"Yes, I should be getting back to my room as well." Quirinus followed Emily to the door of her classroom. And sure enough there was a group of students waiting outside. "Good luck with your class, and I will see you at diner."

Emily waved off the man as she ushered her students inside. "Alright, I'm sure you all know what color your bag turns by now." She faced her students as they took their shoes off. "Today you are to sit in the order you color falls." An audible groan rang through the students. "So, red you start in the top left corner, grey and brown you will be on the end in the front right corner."

She watched as the students sat themselves down in the order she had instructed. There was a bit of shuffling as more students entered the room. But eventually everyone was seated. They were all mixed together, even if they had grouped themselves within their colors, but it was a start.

"Alright class, what shall we discuss today." Three hands shot up. "Mr. Potter?"

"Who's Nicholas Flammel?" The boy asked seemingly out of the blue. Emily wondered where the boy had heard the name. "I heard one of the other Professors mention him, but I can't find anything about him in the library."

"I see." Emily could tell the boy was only telling a half truth, but she didn't see any harm in telling. "Nicholas Flammel is an alchemist, famed for having created the philosopher's stone."

"What's the philosopher's stone?" Crabb asked from his spot on the front row. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"Anyone care to explain? I'd expect there are a few that know what the philosopher's stone is." Emily smiled as a hand came up from the middle of the room. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"The philosopher's stone is a magical stone that can turn any metal into gold. It's also capable of making the Elixir of Life." The blond boy smiled as he answered a question instead of Granger.

"Correct. One point to Slytherin." She paced across the front of the room, observing the students. "There are many other things the stone can do, but the two Mr. Malfoy stated are the most well known abilities. The stone is also capable of curing any illness and rendering any poison useless."

"Are there any other ways to live forever?" Emily looked over at Potter. He seemed to be worrying about something.

"Feeling mortal Potter?" Malfoy asked with a sneer, causing parts of the class to start giggling. "Scared you will only survive one death in your life?"

"Mr. Malfoy, you've just lost the point you won." She noticed the boy deflate at her statement. "There are many ways to live forever. The philosopher's stone is the best option, as there are no side effects. Next would most likely be Unicorn blood, but the side effects include disfiguration, blindness, and other undesirable alterations. After that you get into spells and potions, all of which have never resulted in any positive cases of eternal life."

She could see a few students looking up and thinking to themselves. "How many of you would drink the Elixir of life if you could?" Almost every student raised their hand. "Now how many of you would drink it, knowing you will bury all of your friends and family?" Only about a dozen hands remained in the air. "And how many of you would drink it, knowing you will bury your own grandchildren?" All of the hands were down. "Eternal life is only worth it if you have someone to live it with. Forever is lonely."

"Have you lived through that?" Emily looked over at Miss Greengrass. The girl looked genuinely sad having thought about an ending future.

"I have outlived all of my loved ones. But none of them died from old age." She answered before turning back to the class. "I believe I told you all in the first week, things change with perspective. Before class all of you would have chosen to live forever. But after I showed you the consequence down the road, you all changed your minds. Keep in mind to think when making choices. There may not be a consequence now, but there is always a consequence. It can be good or bad, but there will always be one."

* * *

Would you drink the Elixir of Life? Leave your answer and reason in the comment.

I would drink it, because even if I lose loved ones I can always have more. Plus I can remake myself every century after everyone who knows me dies off.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Emily sighed as she looked over the papers in front of her. She had finally given all of her classes a test, and it was taking so long to mark. She had thought it would be easy, it was only 5 questions long. But some of her students had given her four paragraphs per question. Her only saving grace was that her class was not going to be on the OWLS or NEWTS, so she didn't have to worry about that.

"Knock Knock?" Emily looked up from marking to see Severus standing in her doorway. "Didn't see you at diner."

Emily looked over at her clock and sighed. "Lost track of time." She set down her quill and messaged her hand. "Guess I missed diner."

"Want me to ask the elves to send you something?" Severus had contemplating sending her food, but he wasn't sure how much she would eat.

"Thank you for the offer, but I have something that will work just fine." Emily cast a quick spell to fix everything to her desk before flipping the top open. She pulled out two flasks of blood before closing her secret stash. "A positive and B negative. My two most common favors." She chuckled as she uncorked and sipped from her A flavor.

"Is there a difference in taste?" Severus asked curiously.

Emily nodded as she finished off her flask of blood. "All blood tastes differently, even when it comes form the same person. I can taste remnants of what they last ate or drank, and everyone has their own personal taste."

"I see." Severus looked down at a graded test that was on Emily's desk. "When did you discuss musical enchantments?"

"A few weeks back." Emily sighed as she finished off her second flask and looked at her piles of ungraded papers. "Why did I decide to give them a test before Christmas?"

"We all do that at some point in our career." Snape commented, "Would you like some help?"

"If you don't mind." Emily fished through till she pulled out her third, sixth, and seventh year tests. "These ones have questions regarding Potions. They were really worried about your class."

"This will be entertaining." Severus commented as he took the pile and began reading through them. They continued to mark in silence for the next few minutes until Emily's stomach let out a noise. "Do you wish to ask the elves for food?"

"No, another flask will do the trick." Emily commented as she pulled another flask out and swallowed it. "It's been a busy week."

"Are you going home for the holidays?" Severus did not take his eyes off of the test he was grading. So far all of the answers where adequate.

"No. I do not get along with my family." The last place Emily wanted to be during her time off was at her parent's. "I don't follow their rules as well as they want me to."

"What does their rules include?" Severus glanced at her as he continued to mark. Multitasking was a required skill for a teacher.

"Rules on marriage, school, my job, and what I eat." Emily hated how strict her parents were. She was older than half a millennium, she did not need her life dictated for her. "I attended Ilvermorney, making sure I was at the top of all of my classes. And I ran away from home when they tried to marry me off to a member of a rival Coven."

Severus was surprised, Emily did not act like someone who had grown up with rules. "And they didn't go after you?"

"They tried." Emily chuckled remembering how easy it was to spot her parent's hunters. "I am the eldest daughter of the Grimm Coven, I'm a valuable person in the Vampiric world. My parents tried to take me back, but I fought back and won. They will just have to deal with my two brothers."

"You have brothers?" Severus hadn't heard anything about Emily's family, she never really spoke about her past.

"They're younger than me." Emily pushed a pile of marked papers away form her and grabbed another stack. "I haven't spoken to any members of my family in centuries. And I hope to never have to speak with them again."

They continued to mark in silence. "When did you run away?" Severus asked as he set down a stack of papers.

Emily chuckled as she looked up and met Severus' eyes. "Trying to guess my age are we?" They both laughed as they continued to mark. "I don't remember the actual date, I'm not even sure if there was even a calendar then, but the year was 1367." She laughed out loud as Severus stared at her in shock.

"That explains your white hair." Severus chuckled at Emily's expression, she looked like she had taken a physical blow, but she still had a smile on her face. "Although I can't picture you having any other color and looking as beautiful."

Emily felt her cheeks burn as she looked away from Severus. "I think you've been drinking too much." She got up from her chair and opened the door to let some air in, it was getting warm in her office. She turned back and found Severus standing in her way. "Severus?"

"Seems you've been caught unaware." Emily frowned as she looked up at the potions master. Severus pointed up at the doorway with a smile. "Mistletoe."

Emily stared in shock at the white and green plant hanging neatly by a red bow. She then looked at Severus, breaking eye contact after a moment of staring at his eyes. "I guess I have been." Severus lifted her chin so she was looking at him once more. They both leaned forward and closed their eyes, allowing their lips to meet gently.

After what felt like a lifetime, they both parted a small ways. No words were spoken as they looked at each other. They both smiled at each other before pressing their lips together once more. Severus pulled Emily back into her office before shutting the office door, not wanting to be interrupted by anything.

* * *

Emily sighed as she stretched in her bed. A smile spread across her face as an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a firm chest. "Morning Severus."

"Good morning Emily." Severus placed a kiss behind Emily's ear as he tried to fall back asleep. But Emily was moving around. "How much energy do you have?"

"Far more than you experienced last night." Emily giggled as she snuggled into Severus' bare chest. "But even I tire and need sleep, and you got me pretty tired. It's been a while since I've felt this kind of tired."

"I feel the same. I never thought I would feel like this after my wife died." Severus traced lines along Emily's back. "This is the first time I've felt like this again, and it feels so perfect. Why?"

Emily sighed as she sat up and looked down at Severus. "It's a Vampire thing. Just like how werewolves have their Mates, Vampires also have a Mate. We can go for centuries without finding them, but we will find them. And if they are human, we will have to find them every time they die."

"Reincarnation? You believe that?" Severus tucked a piece of Emily's white hair behind her ear.

"Yes. Because eternity is a long time to be alone." Emily leaned down and pressed a kiss to Severus' lips. "And I've waited a long time to find you, Severus."

Severus pulled Emily down and rolled on top of her. He placed kissed down her neck slowly. "Did you ever find anyone else along your journey?" He returned to Emily's face and tucked her hair away from it.

"One, Rupert Judge, he was a mayor of a small town in Virginia." Emily looked up at Severus, gazing into his eyes. "It was 1883, and I had just moved into the small town after being run out of my last home by men that worked for my father. Rupert was a No-Mage, Muggle, but he knew there was a secret society of magical people in the world. He was sweet and kind, but it was a small town where everyone knew everyone. We were married for ten years before I got up the courage to tell him I was a Vampire. And when everyone in town found out, they tried to jab a stake into my heart. So I killed everyone and leveled the town."

"He broke your heart." Severus brushed a stray tear away from Emily's face. "I'm so sorry." He placed a kiss on her cheek before rolling over and pulling her into his arms. "I promise you, I will not betray you."

"I know you won't." Emily smiled as she cuddled with Severus. "We should probably get up. I need food and so do you." She giggled as she poked Severus' firm abdomen. "Your robes hide your body really well."

"You hide your age really well." Severus pressed one more kiss to Emily's forehead before he got out of bed. He gathered his clothes before heading for the washroom. "You joining me or do you want to go first?"

Emily bit her lips as she got out of bed and walked past Severus into the washroom. "I'll join you." She giggled as she watched Severus' eyes darken before he shut the door. They weren't going to be leaving the washroom anytime soon.

* * *

Yep, they are together. Some of you had to see this coming. And now you get a ball park of her age. Any guesses about how old she was when she ran away from home?


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Emily felt Christmas had passed by far too quickly. The new year had come and school had started once more. But now things were quite a bit different.

"Morning Severus." Emily said as she walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as she sat down. "Anything good for breakfast?" She pulled a few pieces of toast onto her plate before reaching for a container of jam.

"The elves got maple syrup for the waffles." Severus chuckled as Emily's eyes locked onto the syrup. She loved her sweets. "Do we need to get a bottle for ourselves?" He chuckled again as Emily nearly chocked on her toast.

"If I had known you would be like this I would have had breakfast delivered to my room." Emily took a drink of her orange juice to clear her windpipe. She sent him a glare as he continued to smile at her. "Get to your class you dungeon dweller."

"I was done eating anyway." Severus placed a kiss on Emily's cheek before leaving the Great Hall.

Emily shook her head as Severus walked away. As she returned to her breakfast, she noticed that almost all of the students were staring at her. Even some of the staff members were staring. "What?" She asked as she looked at the others sitting at the staff table. "This has been going on since the beginning of Christmas break. So you shouldn't be surprised."

"I think it's more of a surprise that Severus acted like that in front of students." Quirinus chuckled as he sat down in his seat. "I do believe you two are going to be top of the gossip mill for the next few weeks."

"I expected that." Emily was telling the truth, human could be vicious when it came to gossiping. But she had lived through worse when she had been a mistress to a Lord in the 1500s. "Let them ask about it, I have nothing to hide. And I already know they are going to be too scared to ask Severus. So I am fully aware they are going to be asking me."

"I only ask that you have some discretion." Minerva said as she walked past Emily's seat to leave the Great Hall. Emily gave the woman a wave in acknowledgment. "Classes begin in twenty minutes."

"That's my cue." Emily got up from her seat quickly. "Monday mornings." Was all she commented enforce she walked out the back door and made her way to her classroom. She found her class of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. "Hello Students. In you go." She waved her hand and the door swung open. "Girls on the left, Boys on the right, I don't want to see anyone sitting beside someone from their own house."

The students filed into the room, took their shoes off, and sat down in the described order Emily had given them. Emily made her way to her swing and sat down. "We will wait a few minutes for the rest of the class to arrive. Then we will begin." It took a full ten minutes until everyone arrived and the class officially began. "Alright, I can guess the first question that is going to come up, but I will ask anyway. What do you want to learn today?" Everyone put their hands up. "Mr. Jennings?"

"Are you and Professor Snape married?" Emily almost burst out laughing at the Ravenclaws' question. And she could see a few other students trying hard not to laugh as well.

"No, we are not married. But we are seeing each other." Emily noticed another student put her hand up. "Yes Miss Everfree?"

"Are you two in love?" The Gryffindor asked with stars in her eyes. She noticed a few other girls had the same look.

"Love is a curious thing." Emily began carefully, "It's not easy to determine if you are in love or if you are just infatuated. But I would like to think it is love. I hope it is." She giggled as the girls seemed to sink into happy daydreams while the boys seemed to be annoyed. "Alright, we are done with that subject. On to the next subject."

* * *

Emily sighed as she made her way towards the dungeon staircase. She had gotten a note from Severus asking her to visit him before diner. So that brought her to the winding staircase down to the sub levels of the castle.

She knocked on the door as she pushed it open. The room was empty. "Severus?" She looked around curiously, spotting a door at the back of the room. She paused and listened carefully, she could hear a single heartbeat coming from the other side of the door. She walked through the door and found Severus lighting candles around the room. "Severus?"

Severus spun around and gave Emily a smile. "Sorry, I didn't hear you come in." He walked over to her and pulled her into a kiss. "I see you got my note."

"I did. What did you have planned?" She giggled as Severus placed another searing kiss on her lips.

"I though maybe a nice diner away from prying eyes would be nice." He stepped back and showed her the table set with food. "Then I was thinking we could spend some time together. I believe it's my turn to begin a game of chess."

"Think you can beat me this time?" Emily laughed as Severus gave her a challenging look, she hadn't loss a game yet. She followed him to the table and sat down across from him. "If I have known we were having dinner I would have brought a few flasks."

"I was thinking you could show me that potions of yours. If you wish to." Emily laughed at Severus' sneaky plan. "I am rather curious about how you came across it." He picked up his wine glass and took a sip.

"It's an old family recipe." Emily tried her wine as well, it was delicious. "And I'm surprised you haven't tried to make it on your own yet. It's rather simple." She picked a few things off of the dishes on the table and tried a few bites of them. "The elves know how to cook. I've tried many foods in my life, and this certainly ranks near the top."

"I will have to let you try my cooking one day. I've been told my chocolate pie is to die for." Severus had to agree on the meal, it was very good tonight. They continued their meal in silence, an enjoyable and peaceful silence.

"Thank you, Severus." Emily reached out and held Severus' hand in hers.

"I should be the one thanking you." The two just looked at each other with happy smiles. "I never thought I could feel like this again."

"Have you ever thought about telling Harry you're his father?" Emily watched as Severus sulked ever so slightly. "I know you feel like you aren't worthy to be his father, but don't you think he deserves to know that there is someone out there that cares for him?"

"And how do you know there isn't?" Severus asked, a bit harsher than he intended. But he could see that Emily wasn't deterred by his sharp tongue.

"If there is one thing I have mastered in my 923 years of living, is reading and listening to people. And Harry Potter is a sad child that is missing the love of a parent figure." Emily could see Severus fighting with himself about telling Harry. "I know you are worried about Dumbledore finding out, so we will keep it a secret. He never needs to know what you do during the summer. And if I can convince him to let me be the one to check on him, then we have no problem."

"Why would let you check on him? He usually gets McGonagall or Hagrid to do it secretly." Severus wondered what Emily was planning. "And I think his mind is too powerful to be compelled."

"I wouldn't even try compelling him, too risky." Emily finished off her wine before she continued. "But if I bring up the issues I have seen in class, then an inquiry could be made by the Ministry. And since I am a registered child therapist, as well as someone with a current relationship with the child in question, I would have first priority in visiting him."

Severus thought on her argument. It was sound and didn't elude to anything being amiss except for neglecting care of Harry. Dumbledore wouldn't be the wiser. Unless he thought Tom was controlling the Ministry. "It's worth a try I suppose."

"Then I will start asking about Harry's guardians. Can't ask for an inquiry without having some doubts." Emily got up and walked around to Severus. "Now then, chess?"

"I will not lose this time." Severus declared as he got up form the table. He led Emily to the couch where a chess board laid all set up.

* * *

And now we know her age. Not a millennium yet, but getting there.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

It was now well into Spring, and Emily was tired of being stuck in her class room. "Alright, leave your books in the cubbies and leave your shoes on." Her class of Slytherins and Hufflepuffs stared at her in confusion. "We aren't staying in the class room today. Just gather in the front of the class so I can tell you all what we are doing."

Once everyone was inside she turned to them all with a smile. "How well do you all know your way around the castle?" She got a mix of responses from very well to not really. "Well, my philosophy is you don't know your way around until you find your way back from being lost. So in the spirit of Easter, I've hidden eggs around the castle. But there are rules. You can only take an egg that is the color your of your house. Green or silver for Slytherin and Yellow or Black for Hufflepuff."

"But Ravenclaw uses grey. How will we tell the difference?" Goyle asked with a frown.

Malfoy hit his arm. "Idiot, grey is different from silver. Right Professor Grimm?"

"Right you are Mr. Malfoy. And if you have trouble telling the colors apart, they also have your house crest on them." She could see everyone starting to get excited about finding the eggs. "Alright, I will give you a stamp on your way out. It will let the other teachers know you are doing a class activity, and it will turn red when you need to return to class. There are plenty of eggs for everyone, but the harder to find eggs are the better prizes in them."

Once she was finished explaining she walked over to the door and opened it. She stamped the back of everyone's hand as they left and wished them good luck in their hunt for eggs.

Once all of her students were gone, she walked over to her swing and transfigured it back into a desk. She then set her papers down on it and continued marking the projects she had assigned her fifth and seventh year students. She would still give all of her students a final exam, but it was more as a booster for their mark and resume for when they left school.

"I see you've sent another group out to roam the castle." Emily looked up form her marking to find Quirinus walking into her room. "When did you have time to hide all of those eggs?"

"I had help form the elves. They were more than happy to help out. And since I have Gryffindor and Ravenclaw after lunch, it's a perfect time to do it. Then tomorrow I can cover the rest of my classes throughout the rest of the week." Emily continued marking as Quirrell sat down on a bean bag chair. "I'm surprised to see you roaming about. Usually you stay in your room whenever you aren't teaching."

"I felt like taking a walk." Quirinus said as he leaned back. "You and Severus have been taking things rather serious. You both miss diner every Wednesday and Friday and are late to breakfast every Monday. And no one every sees either of you during the weekend."

"Jealous Quirinus?" Emily chuckled as Quirrell laughed with her. "I can understand why, Severus is a wonderful man."

"And I'm sure you are a very charming woman. And you are certainly a good friend." Emily gave Quirrell a smile in gratitude. "What do you think about Vampire and Werewolf lore? I've heard many variations of the tale. What is the tale you know?"

Emily looked up at Quirrell with a confused look. "Um…I've heard a few, but the one I learned growing up is much different than any other one I've heard." Quirinus just waited in silence for her to tell her tale. "A long time ago, a group of humans wanted to stay young forever. So they asked a nearby sorcerer to make them a potion to do just that. But the sorcerer had a condition, and it was that he would make a way for them to die. The humans did not care about an antidote, so they told him to do as he wished. And so the sorcerer made them a potion that would let them look young and live forever.

"It was only after they all drank the potion that they realized what the sorcerer had done. The potion did not just create life, he made it so they had to take the life-blood of another to remain young and alive." Emily could see Quirrell nodding as he listened to her tale. "Some of the humans did not wish to live such a cursed life, so they sought out the sorcerer for the cure. But he did not have it and told them to seek out a nearby village.

"And when they found the village, they were compelled to destroy it and it's people. But they had come upon the village during a full moon. So the villagers could defend themselves from the blood drinkers. Their weapons of steel and wood could not harm the Vampires, but the fangs of the werewolves could." Emily ended her tale there, the rest was pretty easy to figure out.

"And so, the feud between Vampires and Werewolves began, both a curse and a blessing to each other." Quirinus smiled as he got up from his seat. "Have you ever studied Vampires or Werewolves? I've been curious about how they grow their population. Is it purely through biting for Werewolves? Or can they breed? And then there are Vampires, we know next to nothing about them. Who knows if they even still exist."

"I guess you won't know until you meet one." Emily gathered her papers and transfigured her desk back into a swing. "If you will excuse me Quirinus, I have to call my class back."

"Of course." Quirrell walked out the door and gave the woman one last wave before leaving to return to his won room.

Emily let out a sigh as Quirrell left. Could he know what she was? How did he find out? Did Severus tell him? She shook her head at her last thought. She would ask him tonight at diner. "Now then, they should be on their way back by now." Emily looked over at her clock, their stamps should have turned red five minutes ago. Which gave them twenty minutes to get back and open their eggs. "Hopefully I won't have to go looking for anyone."

* * *

After she had waved her last students off to diner, Emily quickly locked her door and hurried off to the dungeon. She passed by quite a few students on her way, but she didn't pay them much attention. As she got down to the potion classroom she found a few straggling students collecting their things and leaving the room.

"Emily, I wasn't expecting to see you." Severus frowned, Emily looked worried. "Is everything alright?"

"I think he knows, Quirrell knows." Emily breathed out as she looked around the room. She shut the door with a wave of her hand. "He knows what I am."

Severus was stunned, how could Quirrell have figured it out? "Are you sure? He could be bluffing."

"Severus, he asked about Werewolves and Vampires. Just out of the blue." Emily began pacing the room, a nervous habit of hers. "Then before Christmas he was talking about Unicorn blood and immortality. I won't be surprised if he starts talking about blood types before the end of the year."

Severus stopped Emily from pacing and hugged her tightly. "It's alright. We will figure this out. And if he does know, I'll Obliviate him." He smiled as he got a chuckle from Emily. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I should be the one saying that, I'm kind of the unkillable one." Emily looked up at Severus with a grateful look. "Thank you, Severus." She stood on her toes and placed a kiss on his lips. She sunk into the kiss as his hands wrapped around her waist.

"Shall we go to diner?" Severus asked once they had broken their kiss. He just stood with his arms around Emily as she leaned against him. "Or do you want to just stay in tonight?"

Emily let out a sigh. "I don't know. I don't want to deal with Quirrell, but I don't want to hide away because he may know what I am."

"Then let's go to diner, you can sit in my seat." Severus placed a kiss on her forehead before pulling away. "We will figure this out, I promise." With that said he took her hand in his and lead her back up the stairs and to the Great Hall. They entered the Great Hall, Severus sat Emily down in his seat while he sat down beside Quirrell.

"I thought you two were going to skip diner again." Quirinus commented, "But a change in seating is interesting as well. Is everything alright?"

"I just need a bit of thinking time. This is my first time making a final exam. It's quite overwhelming." Emily commented as she served herself a bit of food.

"It always is, no mater how many you have made." Quirrell left the conversation at that and returned to his meal.

Emily ate a bit of food, but mostly she was focusing on her senses. Quirrell was calm and collected, not giving anything away. She relaxed as the night went on, there was no threat, yet. But something told her this year wasn't going to end quietly.

* * *

What do you think of my variation on Vampire and Werewolf lore?


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Emily yawned as she stretched in bed. She frowned as she felt the other half of the bed was empty. "Severus?" She got up from the bed and pulled her bathrobe on. She walked over to the washroom and found Severus dressed and preparing to leave. "Are you on hall duty tonight?"

"With Dumbledore gone, Minerva is taking care of his work. So she asked me to cover her watch tonight." Severus fixed his collar as he walked out of the bedroom. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

Emily gave his a smile as he leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips. "Not at all. I usually don't sleep through an entire night anyway." She stretched as she walked back into the bedroom and picked up her clothes. "Would you like some company?"

"If you wish to come along, you may." Severus enjoyed nighttime walks with Emily, she always seemed to glow in the moonlight. "I have the staircase tonight."

"Sounds like fun." Emily giggled as she dressed quickly. They then set off to start their patrol of the halls. The halls were quiet, even to Emily's enhanced hearing. "Who else in on duty tonight?"

"I believe that would be Quirrell and Flitwick." Severus said as they walked out into the moving staircases. They walked onto one and waited as it changed. "Do you hear anything?"

Emily frowned as she could pick up something coming from a hall above them. "Scratching wood?" She said as she ran up the stairs and made her way to where the noise was coming from. "It's the out-of-bounds area." They both drew their wands as they entered the corridor and ran down the hall towards the sound.

"Hagrid's dog is probably the one scratching, but he wouldn't be scratching at the trap door." Severus frowned, wondering what the three headed dog was doing. "Stand back, Fluffy seems to only really like the half-giant."

"Fluffy?" Emily asked as she reached for the door. "And don't worry, I'll breaks it's teeth before it can break my skin. And I am very good with animals." She pulled the door open and stared at the large three headed dog. "Hello Fluffy." The dog stared back at her. "Go lay down." She ordered as she pointed towards a large open area away from the hole in the floor.

"Someone's been here." Severus stated as he looked down the trap door. "Professor Sprout's Devil's Snare has a hole in it."

"Then we better see who is down there." Emily didn't hesitate to jump down the hole in the floor. She landed on the plants and was pleasantly surprised to find it cushiony. Severus landed beside her with an exasperated look on his face. "What? Not up for adventure?"

"Let's be more cautious. There are many tasks ahead of us to catch up with whoever is down here." Severus stepped down through the hole that was carved out of the plant floor. Emily followed after him and they moved on to the next room. "Strange, Madam Hooch set up this room, but there is nothing here."

"There's something on the door." Emily walked up to the door and poked the keys stuck in it. "Looks like they opened the door, and left the key in." She pulled the door open and walked into the darker room with her wand out in front of her. She could hear two heart beats in the room. "Hello?" She called out cautiously.

"Professor Grimm?" Emily quickly put her wand away as she recognized Hermione's voice. She walked around the corner and saw the young girl with Ron Weasley laying on the ground beside her. "Professor Snape? But…we thought…"

"Never mind what you thought, what are you doing here?" Snape asked as he knelt down and checked on Weasley. "He just hit his head, he'll be fine if we get him to Madam Pomfrey."

"But we can't leave Harry." Emily and Severus shared a look as they looked at the young witch. "Someone is after the philosopher's stone, and none of you would listen-"

"So you decided to act on your own?" Emily could see the witch look down in shame. Emily let out a sigh as she looked over at Severus. "I will get Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger to the hospital wing while you go collect Mr. Potter." She got a nod from him before he left to go find Harry.

"Alright, let's get you and Mr. Weasley out of here." With a wave of her wand, Weasley was levitated into the air. She led the girl through the previous rooms till they were standing under the hole and looking up through the trap door. "Alright Miss Granger, please hold on tightly." Emily reached out her hand before raising her wand and aiming up through the trap door. "Ascensio." With the single spell they were pulled up through the opening and landed on their feet. She turned back to the trap door and lifted Mr. Weasley through it.

"Um… Professor?" Emily turned to see Hermione staring at the large form of Fluffy. The three headed dog was just looking at the pair curiously.

"Don't worry about him, he won't bother us." Emily swung the door open and led the way out. "Let's get you both to the hospital wing and have your friend looked after. Professor Snape will be along shortly with Mr. Potter." She got a nod from the girl as they made their way through the school, trusting Severus and Harry to be alright.

* * *

Severus quickly made his way through to corridors. He didn't know he could feel this angry and terrified. When he rounded the corner, he was furious. Quirrell had Harry pinned to the ground and was trying to chock him. "Stupify!" He shouted as he flung the spell at the man.

Harry gave a cough as he looked behind him to see who had cast the spell. "Professor Snape?" He gave off another cough as he sat up.

Snape knelt down beside the boy. "Are you alright?" Harry nodded before looking towards Quirrell. "He will be out for an hour or so. More than enough time to leave and seal the exit. We can let an Aura deal with him."

"How did you know we were here?" Harry asked hesitantly, they hadn't run into any teachers and they had worn his invisibility cloak.

"You have Professor Grimm to thank for that." Snape got up and pulled Harry to his feet. He dusted the boy off. "Now then, let's get you out of here."

"Avada Kadavra!" Snape spun around and deflected the spell with his wand. Quirinus had an angered look on his face. "Severus. And I'm guessing Emily is on her way as well?" He laughed as he straightened. "Why do you defend the boy? He stands in the way of the Dark Lord's triumph. As a faithful servant, shouldn't you be the one trying to kill him."

"Never." Snape sneered at the man before him. "I am a teacher, I protect my students. But above that, he's my son." He could see Quirrell staring at him in shock. Then he flung the same curse at him again, but this time Snape was prepared. "Protego." The spell bounced off of his shield and back at Quirrell, hitting him square in the chest.

Snape let out a sigh as Quirinus crumpled to the floor. He then turned his attention to Harry. "Harry-" Severus was cut off as Harry threw his arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I'm sure you have some questions."

"Not really." Harry held onto Snape tightly. "Back during Christmas, I found the mirror of Erised. Dumbledore said it showed us what we really wanted, and I wanted my family. The first time I looked it showed this beautiful woman, she looked so happy to see me. And then you showed up. I didn't know what to think at first. But after Dumbledore told me what the mirror did, I understood a little."

Severus pulled Harry away and knelt down so he was more on his level. "I am so sorry I wasn't there for you. All I want is for you to be safe and happy." He held Harry face in his hands as he studied his son. "You look so much like your mother."

"I liked her glasses more than mine." Harry and Severus chuckled together. "Do I have to go back to the Dursleys? And why am I called Potter not Snape?"

"I asked Lily and James to watch you while I was away for work. And it was safer for you if everyone believed you to be their child." Severus gave Harry the brief explanation. He would elaborate more when Harry was older. "And Emily is helping me find a way for you to stay with me instead of the Dursleys."

"I'd like that a lot." Harry gave his father a smile before hugging him once more. "Do we have to keep this a secret?"

"I'm afraid we do. It's still not safe." Severus pulled away from his son. He tucked his hair out of his face. "But once it is safe, the world will know who you are, Harry Potter-Snape."

"I'll keep the Potter name?" Harry asked in confusion as his father began leading him out of the room.

"So that people would believe you were their son, they did a blood adoption. You have Potter blood in your veins as well as Snape blood." Severus explained carefully. "And so you are the heir to the Potter line as well as the Prince line."

"Prince? Where does that come in?" Harry was getting a bit confused by all of this.

"Its my mother's family name. It was a very well known name in the past." Severus could see his son had learned enough about his family for the day. "But we can discuss all of that later. For now, let's get you to the hospital wing. I want Madam Pomfrey to check you over, and I'm sure you would like to check on your friends." The two continued on hand-in-hand. They would soon have to pretend otherwise, so they were getting the most out of their time alone.

* * *

Harry now knows. And once again, ask my if you have any confusions about Harry and who is parents are. Or anything else in regards to that.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

The year was finally over. The marks were in and the students were celebrating. There was only a few things left to take care of. "Here is the contract for you to continue teaching Recreational Magic for the next five years. We can discuss it's renewal in four years." Dumbledore handed Emily the teaching contract for her to look over it.

Emily smiled as she skimmed through the contract. "Perfect." She picked up a quill and signed her name. "So now that that is taken care of, have you come to a decision yet?" Emily had approached Dumbledore about moving Harry out of the Dursleys and into a better home. And she had asked to be put in charge of choosing the home.

"I have. And I think family should have priority." Emily gave Albus a raised eyebrow. "But I have spoken with Minerva and Hagrid, and I agree that it may be best to relocate Harry." Dumbledore pulled out a list from his desk drawer. "I took the liberty of asking the Ministry to send a list of potential Foster families. And I went through and ordered them in what I believe Harry would like best."

Emily accepted the list and scanned through it. First name on the list was the Weasley family. She already had them on the 'no' list, too many children already. Then came a slew of names she didn't know all too well. "I will take a look and set up some appointments." She gave Dumbledore a smile as she got up form her seat. "In the mean time, I will have Harry move in with me. My flat is spacious and in a friendly neighborhood. And it will make sure there are no unwanted visitors."

"Excellent. I look forward to hearing where young Mr. Potter goes." Emily gave the Headmaster a small nod before she left the office.

The halls were a buzz with students. Tonight was the last night of the school year. At dinner they would award the house cup and tomorrow morning everyone would be heading to the train to return home. Meanwhile all of the teachers got to relax before packing up their rooms and heading off for summer holiday.

Emily made her way down to the dungeon where she found Severus already starting to pack. "It's settled, I get to find Harry a new place to stay." She smiled as Severus visibly relaxed. "And in the mean time, he will be staying at my place, or your place."

"And what about finding him a new residence. Dumbledore won't accept him living with me or you." Severus wondered who they could enlist as Harry's guardian. There wasn't a very long list. "None of the people I am still in contact with are in Dumbledore's good light. And any that are aren't of any help right now."

"We'll find someone." Emily pulled the list back out and started rereading the first few pages. "There has to be at least a hundred possible options. And if we don't find anyone, I can pull some strings with the Coven here."

"What about your parents? Won't they find out?" Severus wasn't too sure about enlisting the help of Vampires. Emily would already be in trouble for telling him that she was one.

"The people I would contact are part of the London Coven. My parents are still the head of the Berlin Coven. And lucky for us, Covens don't share information." The first thing Emily had done when she had moved to London was meet with the Coven Council. After she explained her situation, they granted her entrance into the Coven, which meant her parents couldn't get to her without a blood war ensuing. "Do you know anyone that could help?"

Severus took the list from Emily and scanned through it. He could cross out all of the names on the first few sheets. "This is going to be difficult."

"I may know a few of them." Emily took the list back as she chewed her lip. "So, see any that we could use?"

"You can burn the first three pages. After that there may be one name per sheet." There wasn't much hope that the list would be of much help. "Dumbledore certainly made sure to list as many of his allies as possible."

Emily tore the first three pages off and tossed them into the rubbish bin. "I will let you go through the rest. I'm not familiar with Dumbledore and his allies, but I will make sure to check on my possibilities in the Coven." She placed a kiss on Severus' cheek. "I'll see you at dinner." She left the man to continue packing and go through the list, she had packing of her own to go through.

* * *

Emily sat in her seat at the teacher's table happily. The seat to her left was vacant and Severus sat to her right with her hand nestled in his. Dinner had been lively, with tables breaking out into songs as they waited for dinner to end and the House Cup to be awarded. And for the first time, Emily saw all the houses united as a school.

Everyone settled down as Dumbledore got up from his seat. "Now then, as the points stand, in fourth place with 2685 points is Hufflepuff, in third place with 3108 points is Ravenclaw, in second place with 3672 points is Gryffindor, and in first place with 3822 is Slytherin." The Slytherin house burst into cheers, but were quieted down when Dumbledore continued to stand and the banners along the ceiling remained neutral. "However, there are some last minutes points to award."

Emily frowned as she looked over at Severus. He just shrugged, saying this was not out of the ordinary. "For preventing a terrible evil from returning to the world, I award 50 points to Mr. Harry Potter. For solving puzzles, riddles, and questions that masters created, I award 50 points to Miss Hermione Granger. And for the best game of wizard's chest this school has yet seen, I award 50 points to Mr. Ronald Weasley."

The Gryffindors were holding their breath, they were tied with Slytherin. All eyes stayed on the Headmaster as he remained standing. "And lastly, it takes great courage to stand up to your enemies, but even greater courage to stand up to your friends. So I award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom." The Gryffindor table erupted into loud cheers, they had beaten Slytherin. "Congratulations, Gryffindor wins the house cup." At Dumbledore's announcement the banners turned red and gold as the students tossed their hats into the air.

Emily looked over at the Slytherin table, they looked terribly upset. And it was understandable, by all right they should have won. Emily could see that Severus was torn, his son's house had won the cup, but his own had lost by ten points. She gave his hand a squeeze in comfort. "You can't win all the time."

"No, I suppose you can't." Severus replied as he watched the houses file out of the hall to return to their dorm for their last night at Hogwarts. "You should go tell Harry about the arrangements for over the summer."

Emily nodded as she got up from the table and made her way through the halls. She could see Gryffindors ahead of her, but she could not spot Harry or anyone else from his year. So she simply followed the Gryffindors back to where their common room was. And since she was a member of staff, she could enter any and all houses. "Harry Potter?" She called out into the room once she got into the common room, it was larger than she had expected.

"Professor Grimm?" Harry walked up to her with a curious look on his face. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I need to have a word with you. Can we step outside?" She smiled as she led him out into the small corridor leading to the door to the common room. "I wanted to discuss tomorrow with you. I've gotten permission form the Headmaster and the Ministry to find you a new home to live in."

Harry smiled excitedly. "That's great. So I don't have to go back to the Dursleys?"

"Only to collect the rest of your things." Emily explained, "Tomorrow I will be accompanying you to the Dursleys. There I will let you pack your things while I discuss things with them. Then we will move your things to your temporary residence until I find a suitable home for you." She gave him a wink, letting him know she already knew where to send him.

"Thank you Professor." Harry felt like giving the woman a hug, but he felt that might be inappropriate.

"It's my job Harry." She placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Don't hesitate to talk to me, that's what teachers are for. I'll leave you to pack and celebrate." She left to return to her office, she had packing she still needed to finish. Then she had the summer to find someone to act as a front for Harry living with Severus. Should be easy enough.

* * *

That is the end of Year One. Year Two will be up in a few weeks, or next...who knows. So stay tuned.

Thank you to everyone who has read the story or left a review. It really means a lot to me.


	11. Author's Note

Hey everyone,

this is just a not letting you all know that year two is up and being updated. It's going to be a little more separated though, I got a new job and I have a heavy school load this term. But I will post whenever I get the chance.

Thank you all for you support!

Kairi


End file.
